(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to DC-to-DC converters and relates more specifically to DC-to-DC converters generating output symmetrical positive and negative supply voltages from a single supply voltage using charge pump technique.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generating energy efficient reduced supply voltages is key in modern audio systems to be able to generate lower supply voltages when low power consumption for audio playback is required. It is also important that the generated supply voltages have to be symmetrical around ground so that AC coupling capacitors are not required on the audio outputs. These are called “True ground outputs”. Amplifiers adjusting their supply voltages dependent upon the output signal are called “Class-G” amplifiers. The Class-G amplifier has several power rails at different voltages, and switches between rails as the signal output approaches each. Thus the amplifier increases efficiency by reducing the wasted power at the output transistors.
For electronic devices such as “Class-G” amplifiers symmetrical positive and negative supply voltages from a single input supply voltage (Vdd) should be generated, wherein the resulting positive voltage (Vp) and negative voltage are according a 1/N ratio of Vdd (Vp, Vn=+/−Vdd/N).
It is a challenge for the designers of charge pumps generating symmetrical output voltages requiring a minimum number of flying capacitors.
There are known patents dealing with charge pumps generating symmetrical voltages.
WO Patent 2006/043479 to Oyama Manabu et al. discloses a switching power supply capable of outputting a plurality of voltages through simple circuitry. The switching power supply steps up or inverts an input voltage Vin applied to an input terminal before outputting it from a first output terminal and a second output terminal. When first and fourth switches SW1 and SW4 are turned on, a flying capacitor Cf is charged. When second and fifth switches and are turned on, charges of the flying capacitor Cf are transferred to a first output capacitor Co1. When third and sixth switches and are turned on, charges of the flying capacitor are transferred to a second output capacitor. Input voltage is outputted as a first output voltage Vout1 from the first output terminal, and inverted input voltage −Vin is outputted as a second output voltage Vout2 from the second output terminal.
U.S. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,097 to Chan et al.) proposes a symmetric dual-voltage charge pump and its control circuit generating bipolar output voltages. The charge pump converts a unipolar power source to a set of dual-voltage outputs of opposite polarity that are completely independent of each other. The charge pump includes two voltage-boosting transfer capacitors and two output capacitors. Two-phase operation generates an increased-magnitude output voltage of a negative polarity and another two phases of operation generate an increased output voltage of a positive polarity. The charge pump selectively charges one or both of the bipolar outputs with individual 2-phase charge cycles or with a sequence of charge cycles. When controlled by comparators with unequal reference voltages, the charge pump can force the bipolar outputs to unequal positive and negative voltages. Charge pumping is faster since only 2 phases are needed for charging either the positive or negative output.
U.S. Patent Application (US 2008/0116979 to Lesso et al.) proposes a signal amplifying circuit and associated methods and apparatuses, the circuit comprising: a signal path extending from an input terminal to an output terminal, a gain controller arranged to control the gain applied along the signal path in response to a control signal; an output stage within the signal path for generating the output signal, the output stage having a gain that is substantially independent of its supply voltage, and a variable voltage power supply comprising a charge pump for providing positive and negative output voltages, the charge pump comprising a network of switches that is operable in a number of different states and a controller for operating the switches in a sequence of the states so as to generate positive and negative output voltages together spanning a voltage approximately equal to the input voltage.
Furthermore Patent GB 245 5524 to MacFarlane et al. describes a charge pump circuit and method of generating a voltage supply Vout+, Vout− from a single input supply +VDD, which comprises connecting at least one flying capacitor (Cf) to at least one reservoir capacitor (CR1, CR2) and to the input supply in repeated cycles so as to generate a voltage on the reservoir capacitor. The cycles differ between at least two modes so that each mode generates a different voltage on the reservoir capacitor. The method includes changing from an existing mode a new mode during operation, and operating in at least one transitional mode for a period prior to fully entering the new mode.
It should be understood that prior art, e.g. GB 245 5524 to MacFarlane et al., requires for generating positive and negative +/−Vdd/N voltages (N−1) flying capacitors. For instance in orders to generate +/−Vdd/4 voltages (N=4) three flying capacitors are required. The problem is that each flying capacitor is an expensive external component and requires extra device pins. Therefore solutions requiring less flying capacitors are desired.